Megaman: Rise of the Mavericks
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: This is basically how I imagine the transition from Megaman to Megaman X. It's pretty dark and not very long in comparison to my other work.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman: Rise of the Mavericks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
Bass rushed across the ruins of a once prosperous city and dove behind a truck. Bass was a black reploid with yellow trim. A reploid was a robot who looked like a human in many ways, all reploids had one hand that could transform into a type of photon cannon, called a buster. Bass had two large ear looking bumps that came from the top of his head and went down to his back. Bass was a creation of the vile Dr. Wily, Dr. Wily was a short human with a mustache that had turned white over the years, the only hair on top of his head where two tufts of white hair that protruded from either side of his head. Wily was insane and wanted only to destroy his rival Dr. Light. Twenty minutes earlier, Bass had returned from a mission to find all his fellow robot masters laying in scrap. Wily was mumbling crazily and sent a group of robots after Bass. Bass was now sure that Wily was insane, destroying most of his robot masters and mumbling something about mavericks and project Zero.   
  
Bass watched as Megaman walked out to the middle of the battlefield with his robotic dog Rush by his side. Megaman was a light blue reploid with a very powerful buster. Rush was a reddish colored dog reploid that could transform into a hover cycle. Usually Megaman and Bass where rivals, but they had worked together on separate occasions. Right now Bass was rooting for Megaman however. "Here to save the day again." Bass mumbled as he charged his buster. "Wily!!! I'm calling you out for one last showdown! Get out here!!" Megaman hollered. Wily rode out in his usual gargantuan suit covered in spikes and tons of artillery. Wily laughed, "It will be our last battle, but it will be you who die's." Wily cheerily cried out. Megaman only snickered. "I give you my new invention, better and more powerful than my weakling robot masters, I call this maverick Storm Eagle." Wily cackled out as he gave an evil grin. Wily sat down a pod containing what looked like a robotic eagle man. The pod opened and Storm Eagle flew out. Megaman couldn't shoot high enough, so he used Rush like a rocket bike and rode up into the sky after Storm Eagle. Storm Eagle revealed rockets and fired them, taking out Rush's right thruster. Megaman proceeded still after Storm Eagle. Storm Eagle dove and with one of his wings, cut Rush in half. Megaman enraged at the loss of his ever-loyal friend jumped onto Storm Eagle's back and pressed his buster to the mavericks head. Megaman charged his buster to critical mass and fired the shot into Storm Eagle's head. Storm Eagle turned his head all the way around, and lasers shot out of his eyes, slicing Megaman to pieces. Megaman's head and his right shoulder and arm (All attached) landed near Bass.   
  
Bass watched still as Storm Eagle landed. Wily cackled madly as Storm Eagle presented Megaman's helmet with a piece of his head still inside. The maverick and mad scientist began to walk away when Bass' dog Treble stepped in their path and began to growl. Treble looked like a wolf made of purple metal, he was big and vicious, but would in no way be any match for Wily and Storm Eagle. Treble jumped at Storm Eagle, but stopped suddenly. Trebles head had a single clawed hand protruding from it. Storm Eagle melted the reploid dog with his laser eyes and the two continued towards Wily's castle. Bass felt great sorrow for the loss of Treble, but he gathered up the piece of Megaman that landed near him and headed back towards Dr. Light's base. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The History of the Mavericks  
  
Bass stumbled into Dr. Light's base and made it as far as the control room. Roll, Dr. Light, and Auto looked at Bass as if they'd seen a ghost. Roll ran over to Bass and wrapped her arms around him. Bass suddenly went into sleep mode in Roll's arms. As Bass dreamt he saw Megaman standing there waving goodbye to Bass. Bass saw Roll clearly as she blew a kiss at him, Roll was Megaman's sister. Physically Roll was about sixteen, she had long golden hair that she always wore a green ribbon in. Roll no matter what the situation, always had a smile on her face, she wore a red dress with black sleeves. Bass secretly always had a small crush on Roll, but he never told anyone that, not even his trusty companion Treble. Auto and Dr. Light appeared next in his dream. Auto was not a reploid, he was an automaton droid, or Auto for short. Auto was light green colored and had no real weapon, but he was a very good mechanic. Dr. Light was the same age as Wily, he was a human with a long white beard and a full head of hair. Light wore a white Lab coat and brown slacks, and had a slight belly from not having a lot of exercise in these chaotic times. Then Bass saw Eddie and Beak. Beak was a small bird reploid with unspeakable power, Eddie was a small robot that was a walking and flying suitcase, which would bring things to Megaman. Bass woke up with Roll, Auto, Dr. Light, Beak, and Eddie all standing around him.  
  
"Where are Megaman and Rush?" Asked Roll. Bass hung his head and presented the piece of Megaman that had landed near him. Roll's ever-present smile faded and if reploids could cry, she would have. "Wily killed all his robot masters... He finally snapped I guess... Megaman tried to avenge Protoman... Wily was ready for him... He had this thing he called a Maverick, it was called Storm Eagle, and it made very short work of Megaman, Rush, and... Treble." Bass told the story about Wily trying to kill him, and everything that had happened to the tee. "Mavericks... Oh no. Before I made Megaman and Roll. I made peacekeepers to help Protoman stop Wily. There where nine mavericks in all. Storm Eagle, Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Launch Octopus, Flame Mammoth, Armored Armadillo, Sting Chameleon, Boomer Kuwanger, and... and... I forget the last one's name, but he was the most powerful of the nine Mavericks. If Wily is awakening the Mavericks, then we must stop him, lest we will be powerless." Said Dr. Light. "But Megaman hit a maverick in the head with his buster fully charged and it didn't even phase it." said Bass. "This is true, if Roll and you are to stop Wily, I will need to upgrade you and Beak as well" replied Dr. Light. "I need an upgrade too." a dark voice said from the shadows. Everyone looked over to see Shadow Man holding Protoman's lifeless body, Shadow man was badly damaged and looked as if he had crawled through a minefield to get there. "Please help me. I will do anything you say." Shadow Man said. "Seeing as how Wily is as much of a threat to you as to us, I will help you. I'll fix Protoman, and make you more powerful."   
  
All the reploids where shut down while Eddie, Auto, and Dr. Light worked on them. Roll was given Megaman's buster, which was powered up greatly. Bass was given an automatic buster that could charge, and it had a grappling hook. Protoman was fully restored and given a buster that was missile adaptable, Light had reprogram his memory to remove Wily's programming. Shadow Man's throwing glave was given a charge ability.   
  
Roll while in sleep mode was somehow thinking, Roll was different than most reploids only she, Megaman, Protoman, and for reasons unknown Bass dreamt while in sleep mode. Roll remembered when she had first seen Bass, she hated him, especially in his form with the giant purple wings, but when the robot master King came and destroyed Protoman, and Bass had been an invaluable ally. Bass had also saved her life on several occasions, and seemed rather embarrassed when he talked to her. Roll thought he was really rather funny that way. Roll then brought her mind back to the problem at hand... Wiley. These mavericks sounded strong, so strong that Wiley no longer needed his robot masters... Not even Bass, the strongest one by far. Roll knew that Bass felt something for her as he always seemed to be calmer when she was around.   
  
Dr. Light and Auto woke all the reploids up, Roll sat up first followed by Protoman and Shadow man. "C'mon Bass, wake up!" Roll said and Bass sat up. A wide smile cracked over Roll's face as Bass sat up, Protoman began to laugh too. "What?" Bass asked. "Your hair!" Roll laughed. Bass gasped and quickly ran over to a mirror, his helmet was missing, not even Treble had seen him without a helmet, only Wily. Bass had blonde hair that went to his shoulders, it was gorgeous, but not very befitting of a hardcore warrior such as Bass. Bass grabbed a towel from Dr. Light's desk and quickly wrapped it around his head. Roll and Protoman where still laughing. Dr. Light silenced Protoman and Roll and said, "Relax Bass, we both know that Wiley was a little off his rocker when he created all his robot masters anyway." "I resent that." Shadow Man said. "Roll, I have given you a suit similar to Megaman's old one." Dr. Light said. Roll looked down and saw that she was wearing a pink version of the suit Megaman wore, beat was red now so he could form her helmet, and her buster was red. "Ahem! Where is my damn helmet!?" Bass demanded angrily of Dr. Light. Dr. Light held up Bass' helmet and said, "Bass, about you're hair, I could have Auto cut it for you." Bass looked at his helmet. "I would like it if Auto would cut my hair." Bass replied to Light's offer. Auto sat Bass down and began to cut on his hair. "Could you make it black too?" Bass asked the mechanic robot. Auto agreed and began to insert dye into his hair. After auto was finished, Bass had short slightly spiky black hair. "Now you four, here is your mission. Inside Megaman's helmet is a chip, I need that chip. With it I can make another Megaman and some other powerful reploids. The three reploids and the last robot master left the base on hover bikes to go to Wiley's fortress. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Fortress of Doctor Wiley  
  
Bass, Roll, Shadow Man, and Protoman walked into Wiley's fortress. The fortress was dark and quiet and this made Bass nervous, for he knew that Wiley would not go quietly. Bass gazed down at the yellow floor, wait a minute, yellow? This room didn't have a yellow floor, a large red eye looked straight at Bass, "Oh crap. Yellow Devil!!!!" Bass yelled out as the floor formed into the Yellow Devil, Bass shot his grappling hook into the ceiling. Bass changed the grappling hook back to a buster and used the auto fire ability to do great damage to the Yellow Devil. Protoman shot a missile into the yellow devil's eye, as that was it's only weak point. Roll charged her buster up to full and shot it in the eye. Shadow Man charged up his Shadow Glave and threw it straight at the Yellow Devil, slicing the eye in half. The pile of lifeless yellow goop fell to the floor gone for good.   
  
The next room was full of mavericks in tubes. One was a fat penguin, the next was a sort of monkey, there was an octopus, an elephant, a chameleon, an armadillo, a bull, and at the very end of the room was a maverick that looked like a reploid. The reploid had a red and white spiked helmet that had a large purple jewel on it that had the letter W on it. The reploid was in heavy armor and had a small silver rod in his belt at his side. Suddenly Wiley and Storm Eagle walked in. "Ah we have visitors." Wiley said. Wiley was wearing Megaman's helmet. "Storm Eagle, kill them!" Storm Eagle flew towards the reploids and robot master and missed narrowly. Suddenly seven more of the tubes opened up, leaving only the red armored reploid in stasis. Roll backed up against the tube and began firing energy blasts at the mavericks. Bass managed to trip Launch Octopus and make him fall on Chill Penguin. Protoman shot a missile straight into Sting Chameleon's chest, as Shadow Man ran up to Wiley and snatched Megaman's helmet off of Wiley's head. "Let's go!" Bass said as Shadow Man came over right next to him and handed him the helmet. Suddenly to Bass' surprise and fear, the reploid behind Roll, it's eyes opened. The reploid thrust his hand through the tube and grabbed Roll by the right arm. Roll spun around and fired a blast straight into the reploids face. Met Guards ran into the room and began blasting away at everyone, Bass shot his grappling hook into the reploids face as Roll escaped. Roll, Protoman, and Shadow Man walked ran out the door, Bass fired up his retro thrusters and began to speed out of the Bass, but the reploid grabbed his grappling hook and pulled him back. Bass looked up at the reploid, "Who are you?" Bass asked. "I'm Zero, I'm you're worst nightmare." The red reploid smiled as Bass went into sleep mode from low battery.   
  
Bass woke up, why wasn't he scrap metal? Wiley walked over to Bass and said, "You are the luckiest of my creations Bass, Zero asked me to spare your worthless life. You will live just long enough to see you're precious friends die!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The Maverick Hunter  
  
Roll, Protoman, and Shadow Man managed to escape back to the base with their lives. Dr. Light, Auto, and Duo greeted them at the door. Shadow Man handed Dr. Light the helmet and said, "We got it... But uh, Bass got caught by this weird red and white reploid with a yellow cape." Dr. Light's eyes got large, "Zero!! Zero has awakened! We must hurry, we have to start making reploids." Dr. Light said and hurried into his laboratory with Auto at his side.   
  
Dr. Light and Duo where gone for days upon weeks. Roll, Shadow Man, Protoman and Duo just practiced their fighting skills until Dr. Light re-emerged from his lab and said, "I have made a machine that will make reploids every hour, it will take some time to make a Megaman replacement, but it can be done. Now, you four must go save Bass!" The four hurried off towards Dr. Wiley's base.  
  
Bass sat shackled on the walls watching Zero and Wiley pace back and fourth waiting for something. Zero walked over to Bass and got right in his face, "You will die, you must know that. I intend to make you suffer, so much that you wish that you where never manufactured. I will torture you, your death will be slow and painful!" Zero said and grabbed the small metal cylinder from his side and suddenly a jagged beam of green light appeared from it, "This is the Z Saber, you and it are about to do some bonding." Zero placed the sword in Bass' gut and twisted, dear god Bass wished that he had no pain receptors, but all reploids did. Bass clenched his teeth and groaned in pain as slowly Zero inserted the sword deeper and deeper into Bass' stomach. Zero twisted the Z Saber and Bass let out a loud shriek of utter pain, but Zero only smiled at Bass. "Not so powerful now, are you weakling?" Zero smiled at Bass. Bass channeled his power (that which he had left) to form his ultimate form. The yellow trim on Bass' body turned purple, two large metallic wings sprouted from his back and Bass broke his shackles. Bass grabbed Zero by the neck and slammed his small body into the ground and knocked him on the face with his buster. Zero placed his feet on Bass' stomach and flipped him over his head. Zero placed his Z Saber in Bass' chest and said, "Nice try weakling, but not good enough." Zero raised his saber to cut Bass down the middle. Suddenly the door broke down and Roll, Protoman, Duo, and Shadow Man burst in. Bass reverted to his normal form as his battery began to fade.   
  
Roll, Shadow Man, Protoman, and Duo broke into Wiley's chamber where Wiley sat at a chair, while Zero was about to turn Bass to scrap metal. Zero rushed forward at Shadow Man, the Z Saber out and stuck it in Shadow Man's chest, he moved it up, down, left, and right and Shadow man fell into four pieces. Duo laid a punch on Zero, Zero was knocked back into the wall and Wiley left the room. Zero sat up and growled at Duo, he rushed forward with his saber out to his side and fired his retro thrusters as he went around Duo several times. When Zero stopped, Duo fell to the ground in several pieces. Roll fired at Zero and knocked the Z Saber out of his hand. Zero's buster began to glow brightly and he put it about three feet from Roll. Protoman jumped in front of the blast with his shield. Zero fired into the shield, and kept feeding the blast. "Go Roll, get Bass!" Protoman said to Roll. "No! He'll kill you!" Roll protested. "Dammit Roll! Go get Bass and get out of here. Now!" Protoman yelled at Roll. Roll nodded and threw Bass over her shoulder (Which was not easy since Bass was twice the size of most reploids. Protoman's shield gave way to the wave of powerful energy from Zero and the once powerful reploid Protoman was now a smoking crater.   
  
Roll carried Bass out of the base, she reached the room where they fought the Yellow Devil when all of the Mavericks dropped down in front of her. Roll tried to turn around and go back, but Zero was standing almost one foot away from her. Zero smiled as he pushed Bass' barely awake body to the ground. "Come my darling... Be my bride." Zero said as he forced Roll to give him a kiss, Roll had hoped that her first kiss would be better. Zero forced his tongue into Roll's mouth and she bit down on it. Zero backed away, "Ooh, feisty." Just how I likes em!" he said. Suddenly there was a scraping noise to be heard outside and the door opened, in the door stood a tall bald headed reploid with black and white armor, "I am Sigma the Maverick Hunter! You will fall to my superior powers!" Sigma rushed forward and took the heads off of Launch Octopus and Chill Penguin. Flame Mammoth, Armored Armadillo, and Sting Chameleon charged at Sigma and met the end of his energy scythe and where sliced to bits. Storm Eagle and Spark Mandrill where sliced to Ribbons and Boomer Kuwanger was cut in half. Zero was the only Maverick left standing. Suddenly a large arm appeared and knocked Sigma on the head and a green ray held him suspended in it in mid air. Roll grabbed Bass and ran like there was no tomorrow, and for all she knew, there wasn't. Zero rushed off after Roll. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Showdown: Zero vs. Bass  
  
Roll rushed into the base and told Dr. Light to take Bass and go fix him. Dr. Light began to recharge Bass' battery and patch the holes in him. Zero broke down the door and sliced Beat in half. Eddie the walking suitcase caught a buster blast in the face, and he too fell dead. Auto punched Zero in the stomach and was then cut down the middle and the two halves exploded. Dr. Light pressed a button and the reploid creating machine went underground and was replaced by a console. Zero walked up picked up Roll by her suit, Dr. Light tried to stop him, but only got a buster blast in the chest. "Now Roll my darling, you are to become my bride!" Zero said as he ripped the suit off of Roll, leaving her naked body standing in front of him. (I suppose that reploids are anatomically correct) Roll punched Zero in the face, she caught his skin and tore a large cut in his face. "You bitch!!" Zero said and he raised his Z Saber and cut Roll into several pieces.   
  
Bass sat up, despite still having a low battery. Bass eyes glowed red, "You will regret that Maverick!" Bass said angrily. "Bring it on reploid!" Zero said, and waved his arm back towards himself. Bass dove off of the table he was on and hit Zero square on. Bass grabbed the Z Saber from Zero's hand and slashed Zero's buster off. Zero punched Bass in the face, but Bass wasn't even fazed. Bass sliced off Zero's other arm. "This is for Roll!!!!" Bass said, and shoved the Z Saber through Zero's face. Zero shut down. Bass looked down at himself, he began to glow. Dr. Light said, "Bass, you over used your battery, you're body is dying." "Is there anything that you can do?" Bass asked. "Yes, there is." Dr. Light sat Bass' body down on the table next to Zero's and reattached the arms to Zero. "This body should suit you, I fear that the Z Saber will be useless, you broke it. Also your memories of you being Bass, and your memories of Treble and Roll and everyone else, they will be gone." Bass nodded, "Can you put Roll's hard drive in another body so that we may meet in another life?" Bass asked. Dr. Light nodded, "I will put her brain in a body of this reploid named Iris, I will program in her brain that she loves you and you love her." Bass smiled and his battery finally ran out and his body died. Bass the reploid was no more.  
  
Sigma had been reprogrammed by Wiley to be evil and hunt reploids rather than Mavericks. "Sigma, I will rebuild the Mavericks, I have enough for thousands of years on this disk!" Dr. Wiley giggled gleefully. Wiley's new creation was a hunter named Vile who walked up behind Wiley. Sigma grabbed Dr. Wiley and said, "You sniveling fool, I will rule over the mavericks, you humans are not worthy of such a prize. With that Sigma smashed Wiley's head in and grabbed the disk from Wiley's hand. "Come. We go to build my empire." Sigma said to Vile, and with that, they left.  
  
Dr. Light had just finished transplanting the hard drives when a loud shaking occurred. There was a loud explosion and the base collapsed killing Dr. Light.   
  
The base lay dormant for several years, but one day, Bass (Who is now Zero) woke up. Zero emerged from the base to find that Sigma had completely destroyed the world. Zero went on fighting Mavericks for several years. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
X the Maverick Hunter  
  
Zero felt the impulse that a new reploid was here. Zero rushed as fast as he could just in time to see Vile knock it unconscious, Zero zoomed in and knocked Vile flat. Vile cursed Zero and flew off in his ship. "You must be more careful." Zero said to the blue reploid. "Sorry, I... What is you're name?" the reploid asked. "Zero." Zero replied, "What's yours?" "Megaman X. Zero, there is a resistance of reploids out to stop the mavericks, would you like to join?" X asked. "Yes. I would like that X." Zero said. Zero helped X up and X led him back to the resistance base to fight the mavericks.  
  
The Beginning 


End file.
